Rain
by ChibiMonster1917
Summary: Ok for one thing i came on here to write if you have nothing nice to d\say you can take a hike kk TTFN. XD


I do not own these characters or the manga/Anima

A/N: Hope you all like this its a oneshot deal. Its roughly based on episode 25 .R&R TTFN hope you like it 3.

Bells tolling, the suns so warm , children playing another crying. A little boy walks up to the gate holding an older gentalmens hand. The boy is thin with longish dark spikey hair, he grips the elder gentalmens hand tighter. L blasts in through Watari's door.

" l whats wrong...L...L" Watari asks  
Lights faid out of the room a L walks out of the room. Watari just looks at him with eyes so full of care and worry. In the main room, L sittting on his toes looking thoughtfully at his computer screams. Light walks in and looks at L. Light notices he hasen't touched his cake.  
"Rem are the rules the same in every book of death" L asked questioning  
"Yes even the ones in my realm all have the same rules for humans" She said calmly  
As the day went on Thunder storms raged through the city. L walked up ti the roof and sat there thinking if his time in the whammy house. His thoughts broken by the voice that is just a murmmer.  
" What are you doing out there alone " Light yelled over the storm  
L just put his hand to his ear and smiled at Light. Light walked out to L.  
" What are you doing out her alone" Light said to L  
" I've been hearing the bell toll " he said starring at the sky  
" What.. i havent been hearing any bells" Light said puzzeld  
" Yes they have been very destracting all day i thought mabey a wedding or a funaral" L said still staring blankly at the sky  
" You never make the least bit of sence L" Light said looking at him  
" I know i never do but you never do ether" L said twords Light  
"We should go in were soaked" L said calmly  
They were sitting on some stairs drying off when light walked down the and grabbed Lights foot.  
" What.. what are you doing L" Light said a little irrotated  
" Im helpping you dry off and massagesing you Light-Kun" L said shyly  
" No... Fine do what you want" Light said with a huff  
L started and light winced a little"Well thats gonna happen" l said with a little smile  
Light took the towle and started to dry off L's hair " you were still a little wet  
L looked up at Light and they coulden't stop staring into each others eyes. There lips slowly finding one anothers. There lips met and for one split second they didn't care what wa going on. Light lifted his face off L's , L's cheeks being as red as a rose.  
" O Light-kun im very sorry" L exclamed  
" Thats very ok L i prommise its fine" Light Said.  
" I have a feeling we will not be together for much longer Light" L said in his melo tone  
Light looked down at him puzzeld like he wasn't sure what or how to respond.  
" L ... I ... I " Light started to say but then L got up and walked away  
Sitting in the main HQ room L started to reflect on the case and who would be the next target. All soon as he almost came to a conclusion Masuda came in.  
" 2 weeks worth of criminals just died off " Masuda shouted.  
" Well thats good that i have just started to suspect Misa-Misa as Kira i will be investigating her " L said aloud so every one could hear hime.  
" What no shes innocent she was in her the whole time while people were being killled and she had no turn to it. Pluse the Rule whoever writes in this note book must kill again in 13 days. So it can't be her. " light said not takeing a breath  
Light looked straight at Rem and just smiled knowing she would have to sacrifice herself to save Misa from conviction. As he thought that within a Blink of his eye Rem was gone. thunder crashed down. The whole City went black, back up power wasen't commng on. Then L's screans flashed with all data deletaed.  
" Watari" L screamed  
Then L grabbed his heart and started to fall. Light slid underneth him and started to cry.  
" No L please come back to me i need you i need you im sorry no no." He whisperd so quietly.  
" L is gone" Musuda said in a tone of pain  
" You dam Shinigami, Were are you so i can kill you" Light screamed  
" Lets find that Shinigami" Musuda said  
" No you go on i want to stay with L" Light said.  
As he looked down at the ivory skined boy with raven hair tears came to his carmel brown eyes.  
" Im sorry I never told you L I am Kira. And my secret is that i love you with all my heart. I know now i am the monster you were my god you were my life you were my everything " Light cried.  
Musuda never found the shinigami Rem or her death note. He also never found L's body or light just a thin steam of blood leading out of HQ. 


End file.
